How To Choose
by My one true love
Summary: She couldn't figure out what had caused it or when it had started, but she found that her life was now thrown into chaos and she had no one to blame but herself. Elena/Stefan & Elena/Damon


**_A/N:_**_ This lovely story was written as a Christmas gift for my friend Amanda and is unbetaed by anyone but me. It was an idea I had been tossing around for awhile and it made me smile to be able to write my first Vampire Diaries story._

_

* * *

_

She couldn't figure out what had caused it or when it had started, but she found that her life was now thrown into chaos and she had no one to blame but herself. She loved Stefan, there was no question about that. But somewhere in the back of her mind (and her heart) she'd found herself caring more and more for Damon. She had begun to understand him and see him in a different light, a light that she knew very few ever were allowed to see.

She'd fought and fought against the increasing feelings, but now had no idea how to stop them. She'd tried to stay away, tried to pretend that she hated him but it did no good. He just kept coming at her, not that he was pushing. He was just there all the time, finding ways to weasel his way into her life. He was throwing her off balance and there didn't seem to be anything that she could do about it.

She knew that Stefan knew something was up, but he was too much of a gentleman to ask. And what was she supposed to say? Sorry, but I think I love your brother. Because that conversation would go over so well. But it didn't matter because there was no way that Stefan could ever find out - no one could ever find out - especially not Damon. She couldn't show him any inclination of interest or he'd jump on it. He'd find a way to ruin her life because that was what he did.

Even now as she sat beside Stefan she could feel Damon's eyes on her, trying to read her. He knew that something had changed, but he hadn't yet figured it out. So all she had to do was send him the right signals - the back the hell off signals - and she was set. But even as she thought this her eyes lifted to meet his.

He was gorgeous, there was no denying that and she would never try and tell him otherwise. Not that he would believe anyone that told him that anyways. He was so conceited that there would be no way to convince him that he was anything but desirable.

But what was that look in his eyes? Longing, forlorn…and there was something else. Regret? Since when did Damon ever regret anything? She shook her head, trying to tear her eyes from his but couldn't. Everything about him was drawing her to him. She wanted to touch, to kiss, to love. And in that instant she knew that her eyes had given away too much. She watched the understanding, the surprise form in his eyes.

He was almost as disbelieving as she had been when she'd first realized that she'd managed to love not one, but both Salvatore brothers. Then he was gliding across the room, eyes still locked on hers.

"Elena?" Damon's hand extended into her line of sight. "Care to dance?"

"Back off Damon." Stefan's voice was gruff as he tried to pull her closer to him, but she shrugged him off.

Her hand slid into Damon's as if of it's own will. She followed him out onto the dance floor without a backwards glance, without a second thought. Stefan was forgotten the moment that her hand touched Damon's. Now all she could think of was him. How her hand seemed to fit perfectly into his and how his body felt against hers and he pulled her flush against him.

"Why?"

"Why what?" She'd lost any and all thoughts. She had no idea what he was talking about, wasn't sure that she cared to know as she stared up into his eyes.

"Why are you out here with me instead over there with your _one true love_," he practically spat the last words, words laced with sarcasm.

Stefan. How could she forget him? She looked over her shoulder to find Stefan sitting just where she'd left him, confusion written all over his face as Caroline tried to speak to him. Caroline glanced over at them, shaking her head once at Elena before once again speaking to Stefan.

She began to pull back, but Damon's arm snaked around her waist, holding her against him. "No. You don't get to run away now. You chose to dance with me. Now tell me why."

Glancing back up into his eyes she felt herself begin to get lost in them once again. She was wearing her vervain so she knew that he wasn't able to influence her, but he still did something to her. He still got to her.

"Maybe I just wanted to dance." She tried to play coy, it had worked back in the day before Stefan - before Damon. But she should've known that it would never work on Damon.

"Don't play games with me Elena. I don't have the patience for them. What is going on?"

What was she to do? She didn't want to tell him the truth, didn't want to cause another rift between him and Stefan. Katherine had done enough damage on the two that they didn't need her to cause any more. But even thinking this she knew that she couldn't keep it to herself. He deserved to know that he wasn't the only one feeling something.

Her eyes slid shut as she buried her face in his chest. "I love you Damon." The words were only a whisper, muffled by his shirt but she knew that he heard. She knew he understood when his body tensed and he stepped back from her.

"Don't play games with me." His eyes were dangerous, flashing with anger and fear. Not that he would ever admit it. She knew that he would never admit to being scared. It wasn't in him to do so.

She shook her head. No games, she was done with those. That was why she'd had to say it, to get it out into the open. "No games."

Glancing up she saw that his attention was no longer on her, but he was staring over her shoulder. Stefan. She spun around to see Stefan's face filled with anger, Caroline trying to restrain him. She was no match for him, but he didn't want to hurt her so he didn't fight too much.

When Stefan's gaze slipped to hers she read the hurt there, but also the resignation. _'I just want you to be happy.'_ The words were just mouthed, but she understood. He wouldn't push. He would let her go to Damon if that was what she wanted, but he would hate his brother. She didn't want to be the cause of their strife, didn't want to be the reason that their family fell apart once again.

She started to follow behind Stefan as he turned and stalked away, but Damon's hand on her arm stopped her. She turned slightly to look at him.

"I deserve a chance." With that he turned and walked away in the opposite direction.

Hysteria began to build within her. Both the men that she loved had just walked away from her, leaving her alone. Wrapping her arms around herself she stepped off of the dance floor. She didn't know what to do. Her world was in chaos and it was her own fault. She didn't think that she could choose and she knew that they could never share, not that it would be fair to ask.

Maybe it would be better if she just disappeared, ran away and never came back. But even as the thought crossed her mind she dismissed it because she knew that they'd find her. They'd have to protect her, both men, no matter who she chose. Because that was who they were. Men that she didn't deserve because she selfishly wanted to keep them both.


End file.
